<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>give me your heart (and i’ll give you my hand) by Nazezdha321</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744443">give me your heart (and i’ll give you my hand)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazezdha321/pseuds/Nazezdha321'>Nazezdha321</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, i managed to hit under 200 words be proud of me, pov: u get an ask requesting a "short" fic, star wars nerd bobbi because we love that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazezdha321/pseuds/Nazezdha321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln, Daisy, and armchairs that were really only meant for one person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>give me your heart (and i’ll give you my hand)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=if-we-had-a-monkey">if-we-had-a-monkey</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i think i got this request like... three weeks ago?? i'm sorry for this being so late askjdfhkasdf</p>
<p>thank you to lily for the beta even though it was midnight your time lmao</p>
<p>enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Scooch over,” Daisy whispered. It was Team Movie Night, and <em> Star Wars </em> was on. There wasn’t any space left on the couch or on the various chairs that had been dragged from the kitchen, so Daisy squished herself in with Lincoln on his armchair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t have room,” he muttered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me either!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shhh!” Bobbi whispered, fully engrossed in whatever was happening. It looked like there was some lightsaber fight going on that Daisy was sure they had seen a million times. She wasn’t paying attention, and she could tell Lincoln wasn’t either. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just sit here,” he whispered in her ear. Daisy wiggled around the armchair until she was horizontal, laying like a cat across Lincoln’s lap, with both of her legs curled up in a fetal position. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Comfortable?” Hunter asked, raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy smiled. She was. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for the request @if-we-had-a-monkey, and i hope you liked it!! you can find me on tumblr @nazezdha321. </p>
<p>thank you for reading! hugs and sunshine &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>